


Mon ange - Partie 2

by Zeegzag



Series: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Age Difference, Attendez-vous à une dose de drama, M/M, Minor Angeal/Sephiroth, Sephiroth est très protecteur
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Genesis hésite toujours à se déclarer auprès de Yazoo. Et la découverte de leur relation va compliquer les choses...
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Yazoo
Series: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634677
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1

— Il faudra que je passe te rendre visite sur ton île. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle, déjà ?

Terminant sa valise, Genesis se tourne vers la femme qui sort au même instant de la salle de bain. Le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel est encore défait et par les fenêtres, Midgar s'étend à perte de vue. Tout en portant une main à sa cravate, afin d'en rectifier le nœud, Genesis répond :

— Sélène. Mais si tu veux mon avis, on aurait dû l'appeler l'île d'Ifrit ! Il y fait une chaleur, Minerva…

Puis il secoue la tête, conscient que d'ici au lendemain, il y sera de retour et devra à nouveau s'accommoder de cette fournaise. D'ailleurs, s'il s'écoutait, il passerait l'été à Midgar. Les températures, quand il a quitté l'île une semaine plus tôt, étaient déjà à la limite du supportable, et il devine que ça ne s'est pas amélioré depuis. Vraiment, s'il survit à cette saison, ce sera un miracle !

— Enfin, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle vaille vraiment le déplacement. Elle a de beaux paysages, mais c'est à peu près tout… l'endroit est d'un ennui mortel quand on aime la ville.

Autant dire que grandir dans un bled comme Banora l'a bien aidé sur ce coup. Son village natal est sans doute encore plus ennuyeux que cette île, aussi était-ce un peu comme se retrouver en terrain connu.

Un « Mhhh… » échappe à son interlocutrice, qui passe ses doigts dans son carré de cheveux châtains. Ils se connaissent depuis plusieurs années, maintenant; en fait depuis l'époque où il a rencontré son premier succès littéraire. Elle-même autrice à succès, ils ont rapidement sympathisé et, chaque fois qu'il est de passage à Midgar pour rencontrer ses éditeurs, participer à un évènement quelconque, assister à une première d'une de ses pièces ou simplement en séjour, il ne manque jamais de la contacter. Et cette fois n'a pas fait exception, bien qu'il ait hésité jusqu'au dernier moment, dû au fait des changements survenus dans sa relation avec Yazoo.

_Enfin, nous ne sommes pas ensemble… on ne peut donc pas tellement appeler ça une infidélité._

Même si sa conscience l'a quelque peu travaillé après qu'il l'ait appelée…

— Mais Midgar peut-être si épuisante, parfois. Un peu de calme et d'ennui ne me ferait pas de mal !

— Et de nature, ajoute Genesis en attrapant sa valise. Beaucoup de nature.

Avec elle, ses nuées d'insectes plus répugnants les uns que les autres. Frissonnant à l'idée que, eux aussi, il ne va pas tarder à devoir les supporter de nouveau – alors que Midgar, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, a au moins pour elle de ne pas vous en mettre sous le nez toutes les trois secondes –, il se demande s'il ne devrait pas prolonger encore un peu son séjour, en fin de compte. Oui, l'été va être éprouvant… mais les insectes, il les soupçonne, vont se montrer plus pénibles encore.

_S'il n'était pas là-bas, je crois que j'appellerais immédiatement pour annoncer que je ne rentrerai pas avant un mois ou deux._

Oui, s'il n'y avait pas Yazoo…

— Enfin, au moins, elle a quelques plages sympas. J'imagine que c'est toujours ça…

Laissant ses cheveux en paix, Fiora s'approche de lui et lui pose une main sur le bras.

— Eh bien, tout ça me semble parfait…

Avant de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Tout en y répondant, Genesis se demande si en d'autres circonstances, ce n'est pas d'elle qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux. Ils s'entendent à merveille, font le même métier et dès leur première rencontre, ils ne se sont cachés qu'ils se plaisaient. Néanmoins, quelque chose n'avait pas fonctionné. Peut-être parce que Fiora lui avait signifié très tôt qu'elle ne cherchait pas de relation sérieuse… bien que ça lui semble être une réponse un peu trop simpliste.

_Et de toute façon, pour le moment…_

Son cœur est pris et même plus que pris. Et au train où vont les choses, ce n'est pas près de changer.

 _Clairement, même si lui et moi, ça ne doit pas se faire,_ _ça va me demander du temps avant de pouvoir l'oublier._

Parce qu'il n'est pas certain d'avoir déjà ressenti des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un.

— Si je décide de faire le voyage, lui dit Fiora avec un sourire qui lui dévoile les dents. Je te fais signe.

— Et moi, je ne te donne pas deux jours avant de repartir !

D'autant plus qu'il pourrait bien, à ce moment-là, ne plus être au nombre des distractions qu'elle trouvera sur place…

2

Dans l'attente de l'arrivée de son train, Genesis s'est installé dans un de ces espaces en général bondés, où il faut être chanceux pour trouver un siège de libre. Heureusement pour lui, une femme et son fils se levaient juste au moment où il arrivait, lui assurant de ne pas poiroter une heure debout ou dans l'un des cafés alentours. Pas qu'il soit proche de ses sous, mais comme il a déjeuné avant de venir, il est plus que rassasié.

Le voyage retour va lui demander d'effectuer une correspondance, avant de s'arrêter à une petite ville portuaire, depuis laquelle il prendra le bateau pour rentrer au bercail. Autant dire que voyager à travers le monde est plus que facilité depuis que le système de chemins de fer de Midgar s'est étendu bien au-delà de la ville, permettant aujourd'hui de rejoindre à peu près toutes les villes importantes – et un nombre non négligeable de communes plus modestes sur leur passage – en n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de s'acheter un billet de train et d'attendre que celui-ci vous mène jusqu'à la destination souhaitée.

Jouant avec ses boutons de manchette, le regard dans le vague, il se sent à la fois impatient et quelque peu nerveux de retrouver Yazoo. Voilà une semaine qu'ils sont séparés et le jeune homme n'a pas quitté ses pensées tout au long de son séjour ici.

_Ça fait presque trois semaines, maintenant…_

Trois semaines qu'ils ont couché pour la première fois, trois semaines que leur nouvelle relation le trouble chaque jour un peu plus, trois semaines que ses sentiments grossissent, deviennent étouffants, désireux qu'une conclusion leur soit enfin livrée.

_Il va bien falloir que je me déclare…_

Et c'est surtout là où se trouve le nœud de sa nervosité actuelle. Oui, sans doute devrait-il se jeter à l'eau. Seulement, la situation n'est plus aussi simple qu'au début…

_Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle déjà ? Colin, non ?_

Une semaine avant qu'il ne parte pour Midgar, Yazoo a effectivement obtenu le numéro de ce garçon et… disons que contrairement au premier, qui a vite été expédié sur les roses par Kadaj, celui-là semble avoir ce qu'il faut pour l'intéresser. Quand il a quitté leur île, ils se téléphonaient tous les jours, même si de ce qu'il a pu surprendre de leurs conversations, c'est surtout ce Colin qui parlait. Mais Yazoo, qui commençait déjà à gagner en confiance et à se détendre, avait fait suffisamment de progrès pour que leurs appels durent au-delà de la dizaine de minutes du premier jour.

_J'imagine qu'à présent, il doit être capable de lui parler à peu près normalement…_

Et si cette relation doit continuer, alors il va bien lui falloir s'éclipser. Parce qu'il ne se voit vraiment pas imposer ça à Yazoo dans ces conditions.

_Je sens venir le chagrin d'amour…_

Leur relation actuelle ne risquant pas de rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui. Car vu la façon dont ils se comportent l'un envers l'autre, c'est presque comme s'ils sortaient déjà ensemble… sauf qu'il ne peut pas se coller l'étiquette de petit ami, étant donné qu'il a lui-même repoussé Yazoo quand celui-ci lui a proposé de passer à l'étape supérieure. D'un sens, il continue de penser qu'il a eu raison, mais de l'autre… le regret est plus important chaque jour.

_Enfin, je verrai bien une fois de retour._

Et s'il voit qu'entre ce Colin et Yazoo, ça commence à devenir du sérieux, alors il va lui falloir avoir une petite conversation avec ce dernier… histoire de lui suggérer que, peut-être, ils devraient mettre un terme à leur relation.

3

— Si tu veux mon avis, on devrait tous prendre le prochain bateau et aller nous installer n'importe où ailleurs pendant quelques mois. Vous êtes tous masochistes si vous comptez rester là cet été !

Déjà trempé de sueur, Genesis a ouvert sa chemise et ne cesse de s'essuyer le visage. Même pas une demi-heure qu'il est de retour et, déjà, il en a sa claque de cette île. Et cette maudite camionnette qui n'a même pas la climatisation… si ça continue, il va lui-même leur acheter un véhicule récent et tant pis si ça ne plaît pas à monsieur Angeal-j-aime-l-archaïque !

_Vraiment, c'est insupportable !_

Car même en roulant avec les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, les routes d'ici exigent que vous y alliez mollo avec la pédale d'accélération, de fait que l'air produit par leur course est à peine plus agréable que les températures extérieures.

Au volant, Sephiroth a un petit sourire.

— Voilà quelque chose qui ne m'avait pas manqué.

— Plaît-il ?

— Je te parle de tes plaintes continuelles. C'est fou ce que c'est calme quand tu n'es pas là !

— Haha !

S'éventant vainement de la main, Genesis adresse un regard assassin au soleil qui, bien haut dans un ciel d'un bleu limpide, semble décidé à les tuer avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés à destinations. Reportant son attention sur Sephiroth, il questionne :

— Et toi, tu es rentré depuis quand ?

— Ça doit faire trois jours.

— Une mission couronnée de succès, j'imagine ?

Un bruit de gorge songeur échappe à Sephiroth. Ses sourcils se froncent et c'est après quelques secondes de réflexion qu'il répond :

— Eh bien… nous sommes parvenus à repousser AVALANCHE, mais je doute qu'ils en restent là.

En d'autres termes, il ne s'agit là que d'une demi-victoire pour le SOLDAT et une trêve qui s'annonce de courte durée pour le territoire convoité par le groupe d'écoterroristes.

— Vous savez que si vous en avez besoin, vous pouvez également faire appel à moi. Après tout, j'appartiens techniquement toujours au SOLDAT.

Et à Sephiroth d'opiner imperceptiblement du chef.

— Oui… si AVALANCHE continue de gagner en puissance, on risque d'avoir besoin de renforts.

Renforts, Genesis le devine, qui pourraient ne pas être seulement constitués de lui et d'Angeal, mais également de Yazoo et de ses frères – si ceux-ci acceptent de se joindre à eux, car Sephiroth ne les forcera jamais à rien de ce côté-là.

 _Ils n'ont jamais combattu sur le front… mais eux aussi, d'un sens, appartiennent au_ _SOLDAT._

Et d'un niveau qui pourrait bien leur valoir rapidement l'uniforme des Premières classes.

Comme ils s'engagent dans leur allée, une pétarade leur parvient. Ils se sont tout juste garées quand le rugissement d'un moteur s'élève à plusieurs reprises, avant de s'en retourner à un ronronnement ayant parfois des ratés. Sa valise en main, Genesis échange un regard avec Sephiroth et tous deux se dirigent vers la provenance du raffut.

À l'arrière du bâtiment, ils trouvent les trois jeunes en compagnie de Gold – qui aboie comme un forcené. Le chien, en les voyant arriver, abandonne sa guerre contre la moto de Yazoo et se précipite dans leur direction pour se jeter sur Genesis – qui jure et manque de perdre l'équilibre.

— Oui, Gold, oui. Je suis content de te revoir, moi aussi, dit-il en tapotant la tête du chien surexcité. Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de me baver dessus, je t'en serais grandement reconnaissant.

Puis il porte le regard en direction de Yazoo qui, sur sa moto à l'apparence toujours aussi piteuse, ne le lâche à présent plus des yeux. Et comme chaque fois qu'il a le malheur de se laisser happer par ceux-ci, Genesis sent sa respiration se couper.

_Minerva… est-ce vraiment possible de devenir encore plus beau en si peu de temps ?_

Il s'en sent tellement chamboulé qu'il prête à peine attention à Loz qui, venant prendre la place de Gold, l'étreint avec un peu trop de force – lui aussi heureux de le savoir rentré.

— Tu es finalement parvenu à la faire démarrer, lance Sephiroth en s'approchant de son frère, qui coupe le moteur de son véhicule.

Détournant les yeux de Genesis, qui a lâché sa valise et rend maladroitement son étreinte à Loz, Yazoo répond – plutôt fier de lui :

— J'ai trouvé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle devrait fonctionner correctement, maintenant.

— Je l'essayerai en premier, si ça ne te fait rien, lui dit toutefois Sephiroth. Je préfère m'assurer qu'elle ne représente aucun danger pour toi avant qu'on puisse commencer les leçons de conduites.

Et à l'idée qu'ils vont bientôt pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, le regard de Yazoo se met à pétiller.

Genesis, qui est parvenu à s'extirper des bras de Loz, les rejoints en s'essuyant pour la centième fois le visage sur sa manche retroussée. Kadaj, qui se tient un peu plus loin, appuyé dos au mur de leur habitation, ne se donne même pas la peine de saluer son retour. Le nez baissé en direction de son téléphone portable, il faut que le Banoran lui lance :

— Bonjour tout de même, morveux.

Pour qu'il daigne enfin lever les yeux dans sa direction.

— Pfff… comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire que tu sois rentré, lui répond celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Et à Genesis d'arquer un sourcil.

— Eh bien ? Pas même un « Le vieux » pour ponctuer le tout ? Il faut croire que je t'ai manqué, dans le fond.

Avant de se tourner vers Yazoo en ignorant le regard agacé de Kadaj – qui, il le sait, n'est en vérité pas mécontent qu'il soit de retour.

— Et bonjour à toi aussi. J'espère que tu auras un peu de temps à m'accorder entre cette moto et tes cours de conduite, car j'ai le début d'un roman dans ma valise qui aurait bien besoin de ton expertise rapidement.

— Un roman sur quoi, cette fois ? questionne Yazoo en descendant de sa moto.

— Encore un truc de vieux pervers, j'suis sûr, lance Kadaj, qui est retourné à son portable.

— Garde ton venin, jeune inculte, ce n'est de toute façon pas de ton avis peu éclairé dont j'ai besoin, lui rétorque Genesis avant de revenir à Yazoo. Mon éditeur s'est mis en tête que je pourrais remporter un nouveau succès en me frottant au roman historique. Soi-disant que ça se fait, de nos jours, de se diversifier. Je n'en suis pas aussi certain que lui, mais le défi m'a semblé suffisamment intéressant pour que j'accepte.

Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir Sephiroth lui faire un signe de tête – geste destiné à lui signifier qu'il lui est reconnaissant de continuer à inclure Yazoo dans son procédé créatif.

— Je viendrai y jeter un œil après, si tu veux, lui répond celui-ci, dont le regard, il le voit bien, pétille davantage à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui, que de découvrir le brouillon incomplet de son prochain titre.

Sans lui en tenir rancune – car en vérité impatient de l'avoir rien que pour lui –, Genesis sent son sourire s'élargir.

— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai grand besoin d'une douche et de me reposer un peu…


	2. Chapter 2

4

Encore un peu dans les vapes et les cheveux en vrac, Genesis termine de reboutonner sa chemise. Il vient de s'accorder une sieste d'une heure, ce qui devrait recharger un peu ses batteries après son voyage particulièrement usant. Ses draps encore défaits, il adresse un regard absent à son réveil, avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Presque quatre heures. Une certaine personne ne devrait donc plus trop tarder à le rejoindre.

Et comme si la personne en question l'avait entendu, des coups se font contre la porte. L'instant d'après, le battant s'ouvre et Yazoo passe la tête dans sa chambre.

— Je ne te dérange pas, au moins ?

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être dérangé par ta visite ? lui réplique le Banoran, un peu amusé que Yazoo s'inquiète toujours de ce genre de détail. Entre, Yazoo, fais comme chez toi.

S'exécutant, le jeune homme referme doucement la porte derrière lui. S'approche et questionne :

— Comment ça s'est passé, à Midgar ?

Ne se donne pas la peine de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit, préférant rester debout. Contraint de lever la tête – et de la lever d'autant plus que Yazoo est aussi grand Sephiroth –, Genesis répond :

— Bien… comme d'habitude, j'ai envie de dire. Mes éditeurs n'ont eu de cesse de me demander quand j'allais leur apporter mon prochain manuscrit – et m'ont invité au restaurant pour me faire les yeux doux –, ma dernière pièce va avoir droit à une seconde tournée et… Midgar ! Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, j'imagine.

L'espace d'un instant, il caresse l'idée de lui parler de Fiora, curieux de connaître sa réaction s'il devait apprendre l'existence de cette liaison. Ils ne sortent certes pas ensemble – enfin, pas vraiment –, et ce serait donc déplacé de la part de Yazoo de trouver à redire au fait qu'il voit d'autres personnes, mais… tout le monde n'est pas forcément logique dans ce genre de situation. Les sentiments peuvent rapidement prendre le dessus sur la raison et, d'un sens, il doit bien l'avouer, savoir qu'il pourrait être jaloux ne lui déplairait pas.

_Et même pas du tout…_

Il renonce néanmoins à l'idée, sentant qu'il agirait un peu comme un gamin et, en plus de ça, certain qu'il se vexerait si ça ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Yazoo.

_Je peux vraiment être puéril, parfois._

Ce qui n'est pas forcément agréable pour son ego, mais passons !

— Et toi, reprend-il. Mis à part ta réussite avec ta moto, comment ça se passe avec ce Colin ?

Et au fond de lui, une pointe de jalousie qu'il s'empresse de tuer aussitôt. Il sait parfaitement que sortir avec quelqu'un de son âge serait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Yazoo, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Au fur et à mesure que ses sentiments progressent et se font de plus en plus violents, il éprouve des difficultés à ne pas se montrer amer.

Un « Mhhhh… » échappe à Yazoo, qui se passe la main dans les cheveux.

— Ben… en fait, on a décidé d'en rester là.

La surprise se fait à ce point visible sur le visage de Genesis – qui sent son cerveau se bloquer, incapable de traiter l'information –, que Yazoo s'empresse d'ajouter :

— Ou plutôt, on a décidé de rester amis. On s'entend bien, tout ça, mais on s'est rendu compte que ça ne pourrait pas se faire.

— Vous n'en êtes encore qu'au début, lui répond Genesis, la gorge nouée. Avec le temps, peut-être que…

Avant de se traiter intérieurement de crétin, ulcéré contre lui-même de l'encourager dans cette relation. Yazoo, l'air songeur, a incliné la tête sur le côté.

— Je sais pas trop… moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose pour que ça arrive, mais…

Il hausse les épaules et un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Son regard, lui, dévie sur le côté, tandis qu'un sentiment de joie monte en lui.

— Mais comme je t'ai dit, on a décidé de rester amis. Et on s'entend vraiment bien, alors on va continuer de s'appeler.

Son bonheur est à ce point visible, lui colorant légèrement les joues, que Genesis se sent fondre. Et à Yazoo, qui pose son regard pétillant sur lui, d'ajouter :

— C'est mon premier ami. Je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais un jour, mais maintenant je l'ai, lui, et… en plus de ça, on a plus ou moins le même âge et on appartient tous les deux au SOLDAT.

Son sourire s'est élargi. Il s'étire, ne semble plus trop savoir ce qu'il convient de faire de ce grand corps qui est le sien.

— Et on pourra peut-être même se rencontrer, à l'occasion !

Il rayonne, paraît ému à l'idée. Et Genesis, en cet instant, sent disparaître toute trace de jalousie, d'hostilité, ou même de joie à l'idée que Colin soit hors de course. Ne reste plus que son affection sincère pour Yazoo. Son bonheur, aussi, de le voir aussi heureux. De savoir qu'il commence, petit à petit, à sortir de son isolement. À son rythme et à sa façon, mais de manière encourageante.

— C'est bien, dit-il en lui saisissant la main. Je suis heureux pour toi.

En retour, Yazoo lui serre la main, avant de se pencher dans sa direction pour l'embrasser. Et si dans un premier temps, l'échange se fait doux, il ne tarde pas à gagner en voracité, comme la frustration de cette semaine de séparation refait surface.

 _Il reste encore pas mal de temps avant le dîner…,_ songe Genesis, satisfait, en se laissant aller en arrière.

De quoi rattraper tout ce temps perdu…

Une main dans les cheveux de Yazoo, l'autre s'est posé au niveau de sa taille. Complètement absorbés par leur activité, ni l'un ni l'autre ne perçoivent les pas qui, dans le couloir, se rapprochent.

Heureux de savoir son ami d'enfance de retour, et faisant fi, pour cette fois, des bonnes manières en négligeant de frapper à la porte, Angeal ouvre celle-ci et lance :

— Gen' ! Seph' m'a dit que tu étais de retour. Comment…

Avant de se figer, le sourire sur ses lèvres se flétrissant face au spectacle qui l'accueille. Les deux coupables, pris sur le fait, n'ont dans un premier temps même pas le réflexe de s'écarter, la peur, autant que la surprise, les paralysant complètement. Le rouge de la colère lui montant aux joues, Angeal hurle :

— GENESIS !

5

— Tu te fous de moi !

L'éclat provient de Sephiroth qui, debout dans la cuisine, couve Genesis d'un regard assassin.

Après l'avoir surpris avec Yazoo, Angeal avait attrapé son meilleur ami par le col pour le secouer comme un prunier, lui demandant encore et encore s'il était devenu fou, à quoi il jouait et… bref, tous deux hurlaient tellement, Genesis tentant désespérément de s'expliquer, tandis qu'Angeal lui offrait un sermon carabiné, qu'ils étaient parvenus à attirer le reste de la famille. Et parce que, clairement, il ne pouvait pas passer cette histoire sous silence, Angeal avait tiré Genesis jusqu'à la cuisine où il avait entrepris de raconter à Sephiroth la scène ayant déclenché sa colère.

N'en menant clairement pas large, Genesis n'en est pas moins décidé à plaider sa cause avant que l'un de ces trois-là – à savoir : Sephiroth, qui lui semble à deux doigts de craquer; Kadaj, qui le couve d'un regard où les envies de violence rugissent; ou bien Loz, qui serre Yazoo contre lui dans une attitude protectrice – ne se décide à le tuer.

— Si vous me laissiez en placer une, peut-être que je pourrais… !

Blafard, Yazoo assiste impuissant à la scène. Son corps, déjà, est secoué de tremblements et son esprit affolé lui donne le tournis, tant et si bien qu'il se sent sur le point de défaillir. Les bras de Loz, qui l'entravent, sont sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'est pas encore écroulé de sa chaise et c'est la peur au ventre, mais aussi dévoré par la honte et l'anxiété, qu'il suit l'échange – son sentiment de culpabilité grossissant à chaque seconde, car incapable, malgré son désir, de formuler le moindre mot pour venir en aide à Genesis.

_C'est ma faute… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai oublié de tourner le verrou ?_

Ses tremblements s'aggravent encore et il ferme les yeux, attirant sur lui le regard inquiet de Loz. Ses poings serrés et les lèvres pincées, Kadaj, lui, fixe le Banoran à la façon du prédateur sur le point de bondir sur sa proie pour le mettre en miettes.

— Gen' ! le coupe Angeal qui, placé entre son ami et Sephiroth, fait barrage entre eux. Tu étais en train d'embrasser Yazoo. Est-ce que tu as conscience d'à quel point c'est grave ?

— Je ne l'ai pas forcé ! se défend maladroitement Genesis.

— Ce n'est pas la question !

Yazoo ouvre la bouche pour intervenir, mais la boule présente dans sa gorge, et qui l'étouffe presque, ne lui permet que d'émettre un faible gémissement qui échappe à tous. Et tandis que Genesis et Angeal recommencent à se crier dessus, il sent monter son angoisse et se dégage des bras de Loz pour se prendre la tête entre les mains. Trop de stress, trop de bruit, trop de… et la nausée qui…

— C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu, les coupe Sephiroth. Genesis, tu prends tes affaires et tu t'en vas de cette maison !

Son ordre prend tout le monde de court, ramène le silence dans la pièce et force chacun à tourner les yeux dans sa direction. Genesis a blêmi et, dans son expression, on devine que le monde est en train de s'écrouler sous lui. Adressant un regard à Angeal, un regard désespéré, il lance :

— 'Geal ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas accepter ça ?

Yazoo, qui a tourné un regard immense en direction de son grand frère, a l'impression que les ténèbres sont sur le point de le submerger. Ce n'est pas vrai… ça ne peut pas arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Pas à cause de lui…

Sa culpabilité gagnant des proportions démesurées, il sent le monde chavirer dangereusement et doit se rattraper d'une main à la table. Sa vision devenue incertaine, il croise les bras sur le plateau et fait disparaître son visage derrière, espérant ralentir la crise qui monte. Loz, qui remarque à quel point il semble aller mal, voit un pli soucieux se former au milieu de son front. Et tout en lui tapotant le bras du bout du doigt, il l'appelle :

— Yaz'… ?

— Franchement, Seph', fait Angeal. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré ?

Car s'il est bien d'accord que Genesis ne peut pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, il ne croit pas que lui demander de partir soit la solution.

Buté, Sephiroth lance à l'intention de Genesis :

— Quand je t'ai accepté dans cette maison, je t'ai demandé de ne plus jamais trahir ma confiance. C'était la seule condition, la seule chose que j'attendais de toi.

— Et simplement parce que j'ai une liaison avec Yazoo, tu as l'impression que je t'ai trahi ? Mais ce n'est pas toi que ça concerne, bon sang ! Non seulement il est majeur, mais en plus…

— C'est bon, s'interpose Angeal, qui voit bien que Genesis s'échauffe – et Sephiroth avec lui. Calmez-vous tous les deux.

— Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, Angeal. Il part, fin de la discussion !

À ce stade, Yazoo n'entend plus grand-chose de ce qu'il se dit. Juste des bribes, qui ajoutent à son angoisse. Les ténèbres, autour de lui, sont totales. Près de lui, Loz continue de lui tapoter le bras, de plus en plus inquiet.

Genesis ouvre la bouche pour tenter de plaider à nouveau sa cause, refusant d'être chassé de la sorte, loin de cette famille, loin de chez lui, de tout ce qui a de l'importance dans son existence, mais au même instant, Kadaj, resté silencieux tout ce temps, lui assène le coup de grâce :

— Il m'a demandé conseil, une fois…

Et comme le regard des adultes se tourne dans sa direction, il ajoute, les yeux étrécis :

— Y a genre un mois, quand je suis rentré, il était dans la cuisine. Moi, j'étais avec Todd et… il nous a posé des questions cheloues. Il voulait savoir ce qu'on pensait d'un plan cul entre un vieux de son âge et quelqu'un de dix-huit ans. Comme il nous racontait que c'était pour un de ses textes, moi, j'ai juste cru qu'il écrivait des trucs de pervers, mais en fait…

Et dans sa voix, un reproche. Lourd. L'idée d'avoir été trompé de la sorte lui fout la haine. Que ce gros dégueulasse ait essayé de tâter le terrain auprès de lui, histoire de savoir s'il pouvait prendre le risque de se lancer là-dedans, lui donne envie de vomir.

Passé le moment de surprise, Sephiroth tourne à nouveau les yeux en direction de Genesis. Et la lueur qu'Angeal y surprend l'alerte aussitôt. Il n'a d'ailleurs que le temps de s'interposer, empêchant in extrémiste Sephiroth de se jeter sur son ami pour le mettre en charpie. Sa force lui donne néanmoins certaines difficultés et comme Sephiroth tente de le repousser, il hurle presque :

— Seph', calme-toi !

— Je vais le massacrer ! Il va partir, mais pas avant que je ne me sois occupé de lui !

Genesis, lui, s'est levé pour reculer – bien conscient que le seul moyen de s'en sortir si Angeal venait à lâcher prise serait de prendre Sephiroth de vitesse en fuyant à toutes jambes. La porte du jardin est, comme à son habitude, laissée ouverte, ce qui lui fera gagner du temps.

— D'accord, j'ai eu tort sur ce coup, reconnaît-il en levant les mains devant lui. Je n'aurais pas dû leur poser ce genre de questions. Mais en ce qui concerne Yazoo…

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps d'en dire plus que Yazoo, justement, repousse brutalement sa chaise. Une main plaquée contre la bouche, ils peuvent le voir quitter la cuisine en courant.

— Yaz' ! appelle Loz, qui s'est levé lui aussi.

Sans attendre, Angeal et Sephiroth le suivent. Et leurs pas, bientôt, se font entendre dans l'escalier.

Resté seul en compagnie des deux adolescents, qui pour le moment lui présentent leurs dos, Genesis peut sentir le soulagement le gagner. Bon, on dirait qu'il est tiré d'affaire pour le moment.

Enfin… du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensait avant de voir Loz et Kadaj tourner les yeux dans sa direction. Et au premier d'écraser son poing contre la table, si fort que celle-ci laisse entendre un craquement qui fait se crisper le Banoran…


	3. Chapter 3

6

Quand ils arrivent à l'étage, ils n'ont aucun mal à savoir où Yazoo a filé. S'approchant de la porte de la salle de bain, derrière laquelle il peut entendre son frère gémir, Sephiroth frappe contre l'obstacle.

— Yazoo, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

Un gémissement plus audible lui parvient, suivi d'un sanglot. Et la voix affolée de Yazoo qui répond :

— Je suis sûr que je vous dégoûte, maintenant !

— Pas du tout, lui répond Sephiroth en frappant à nouveau contre la porte. Allez, ouvre-moi.

— J'ai pas envie que vous me détestiez…

— Personne ne te déteste, Yazoo. C'est Genesis le responsable, dans cette histoire. C'est lui qui est adulte et qui aurait dû…

Un sanglot plus fort, plus douloureux, le coupe. Derrière lui, Sephiroth peut sentir la présence d'Angeal qui, pour sa part, est un peu dépassé par toute cette histoire. Il a agi sous le coup de la colère en découvrant la scène, mais… il est en train de se demander s'il n'a pas commis une erreur. S'il n'aurait pas dû régler ça seulement avec Genesis, au lieu d'ameuter toute la maison. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir dans quel état toute cette scène mettrait Yazoo.

Repoussant doucement Sephiroth sur le côté, c'est à son tour de frapper contre le battant. Le bruit de la chasse d'eau leur parvient quand il prend finalement la parole.

— Écoute, je me doute que la situation est un peu plus complexe qu'elle n'en a l'air. Aussi… même si c'est difficile pour toi, peut-être que tu devrais essayer de nous donner ta version des faits ?

Et à Sephiroth de froncer les sourcils, l'air de lui demander s'il est sérieux. Pour lui, il est évident que le coupable est Genesis et qu'il n'y a donc pas lieu d'en discuter davantage. Angeal est toutefois d'un autre avis et n'a surtout aucune envie de voir son ami d'enfance être jeté dehors comme un malpropre, alors que la situation entre lui et Yazoo pourrait bien être différente de celle qu'il a imaginée sur le moment.

Un reniflement dans la salle de bain, et un pas qui se rapproche, avant de s'éloigner. Comme le silence se fait, il frappe à nouveau.

— Yazoo ?

— Je veux pas que Genesis parte…

Et à Angeal d'échanger un regard avec Sephiroth, avant de répondre :

— De ça aussi, on va en discuter, d'accord ?

— Angeal… ?

— S'il part à cause de moi…, reprend la voix dévastée de Yazoo. Si à cause de moi, il doit partir, je…

La fin est toutefois coupée par un choc sourd. Ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il vient de se passer, Sephiroth repousse Angeal sur le côté et enfonce la porte.

À l'intérieur de la salle de bain, il trouve Yazoo étendu à terre, le visage plus blafard que jamais et ruisselant de sueur. Comme il a perdu connaissance, Sephiroth le soulève tant bien que mal dans ses bras – aidé par le fait que son frère ne soit pas très épais –, pour le conduire à sa chambre. Là, avec l'aide d'Angeal, il le couche dans son lit. Puis il lui applique une main contre le front, pas surpris un seul instant de le découvrir brûlant de fièvre.

— Angeal, son médicament.

Et à Angeal d'opiner du chef et d'aller chercher ce qu'on lui demande.

À présent seul avec son frère, Sephiroth repousse sur le côté sa frange humide et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Le voir dans cet état, alors qu'il y a un moment que Yazoo ne leur avait pas fait de crise aussi violente, ne fait qu'accroître son ressentiment à l'égard de Genesis. À croire que ça l'amuse de jouer avec sa santé !

_S'il lui arrive quelque chose par sa faute…_

Le Banoran a tout intérêt à fuir le plus loin possible s'il tient à rester en vie.

_Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il est fragile !_

Continuant ses caresses, il tourne les yeux en direction du couloir. Angeal devrait déjà être de retour et il commence à s'impatienter. Ce n'est d'ailleurs que parce qu'un gémissement échappe à Yazoo qu'il ne se lève pas pour aller voir ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer, préférant revenir à son frère qui, les paupières entrouvertes, fixe l'espace devant lui d'un air absent. Ses tremblements sont toujours là, donnent l'impression qu'il meurt de froid malgré la violente fièvre qui malmène son corps.

— Yazoo… ? appelle doucement Sephiroth en se penchant dans sa direction.

Yazoo tourne les yeux dans sa direction. Ne semble, l'espace d'un instant, pas le reconnaître – complètement paumé. Puis une lueur de panique se fait dans son regard fiévreux et il émet un bruit de gorge étranglé, avant de disparaître complètement sous ses couvertures, où il se remet à sangloter.

— Comment va-t-il ?

Sentant sa colère explorer de nouveau, Sephiroth tourne vivement la tête en direction de Genesis qui, affolé et quelque peu débraillé, vient de faire son apparition dans la chambre en compagnie d'Angeal. Celui-ci, qui est également allé chercher un des moutons de Yazoo, en a profité pour le tirer des griffes de Loz et de Kadaj – préférant l'entraîner à sa suite par sécurité.

— Je croyais t'avoir dit de partir !

Et à Genesis de stopper sa progression face à l'hostilité plus que palpable de Sephiroth. Il adresse un regard incertain à Angeal, avec l'espoir que celui-ci lui viendra de nouveau en aide si son ami devait se jeter sur lui.

— Seph', commence Angeal en lui donnant le médicament de Yazoo, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait les laisser s'expliquer correctement avant de prendre des décisions aussi radicales ?

— Parce que Yazoo te semble en état de s'expliquer de quoi que ce soit, peut-être ?

Angeal émet un soupir. Il voit bien, au regard que lui décoche Sephiroth, que celui-ci se sent blessé par son attitude. Il doit avoir le sentiment qu'il se range du côté de Genesis et ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui fait ça.

Lui posant une main sur l'épaule, Angeal répond :

— Sans doute pas maintenant, non. Mais Genesis…

— A abusé de mon jeune frère.

— Abuser ?! s'exclame Genesis, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Que j'aurais pu abuser de lui ?!

— Il n'a que dix-huit ans !

— Il est donc majeur et a tout à fait le droit de…

— Vous deux, les coupe Angeal, sentant monter la dispute. Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez aller discuter de tout ça ailleurs ?

Puis il désigne Yazoo du menton, dont les pleurs ne se sont toujours pas calmés. Pinçant les lèvres, Sephiroth laisse un silence de plusieurs secondes s'écouler, au cours duquel on le sent faire de son mieux pour se calmer. Et avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole, Genesis lui dit :

— Écoute… je pense que tu as tout compris de travers.

— Je ne crois pas, non.

Et à Genesis de jeter un regard en direction de Yazoo, toujours invisible sous ses couvertures. Il prend donc sur lui et, écartant les mains, tente à nouveau – ce du ton le plus apaisant dont il soit capable :

— On se connaît depuis longtemps toi et moi. Alors avant de me jeter dehors, peut-être que tu pourrais au moins me permettre de t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Yazoo ?

— Parce que tu penses que ça va changer quoi que ce soit à ma décision ? Genesis, est-ce que tu as conscience que si je ne me contrôlais pas, je t'aurais déjà frappé ?

— Donc, tu comptes vraiment ne me laisser aucune chance ?

Ce qui le blesse terriblement. Il comprend que son ami soit fâché contre lui; que la situation n'est pas simple, et est même pour le moins particulière, mais… est-ce que toutes ces années à vivre sous le même toit et à s'occuper des uns des autres ne représentent absolument rien pour lui ?

Amer, il serre les poings et adresse un regard suppliant à Angeal. Mais avant que son ami n'ait pu tenter de plaider en sa faveur, Yazoo repousse les draps qui le recouvrent, dévoilant le haut de son visage. Ses yeux rougis, il renifle, avant de dire d'une voix pitoyable :

— S'il te plaît, grand frère…

Sephiroth, qui a tourné les yeux dans sa direction, a blêmi. Et s'il ne semble toujours pas apaisé, il finit néanmoins par opiner du chef, bien conscient que Yazoo est déjà suffisamment malade et qu'il n'arrangera pas les choses en s'obstinant. Sa voix, toutefois, quand il s'adresse à Genesis, est glaciale :

— D'accord, finissons-en !

Et à Angeal de leur conseiller :

— Allez plutôt discuter de ça ailleurs. Yazoo a besoin de calme. (Et comme Sephiroth tourne les yeux dans sa direction, sur le point de protester, il ajoute :) Je m'occupe de lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et bien qu'appréciant peu l'idée de quitter le chevet de son frère, Sephiroth devine que cette conversation risque de dégénérer à nouveau et qu'il est donc en effet préférable pour eux d'aller la mener ailleurs, là où elle ne pourra pas affecter Yazoo. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il se lève et, sans adresser un regard à Genesis, marche en direction du couloir.

7

— Vous deux, dehors !

Loz et Kadaj sursautent à l'entrée de Sephiroth dans la cuisine. Peu habitués à ce que celui-ci leur parle sur ce ton, les deux frères filent sans protester. Genesis, qui n'en mène vraiment pas large, revient prendre place à table en sa compagnie. Triture un moment ses boutons de manchette, pas certain de savoir par où commencer.

— À propos de moi et Yazoo…

— Est-ce que c'est toi ou est-ce que c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas ? le coupe Sephiroth.

Un peu étonné que son ami lui pose cette question, Genesis répond :

— Yazoo… (Et comme Sephiroth lui décoche un regard peu convaincu, il s'agace :) Franchement ! Tu me crois vraiment capable de lui faire du rentre-dedans alors que je le connais depuis qu'il est gosse ?!

— Détail qui n'a pas eu tellement l'air de te gêner pour d'autres activités, si j'en crois ce qu'Angeal a vu.

— Parce que tu n'as pas toute l'histoire !

— Vous couchez ensemble ?

— Eh bien… oui, ça nous arrive…

Et même assez régulièrement, mais… son cas étant déjà suffisamment grave comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

Cet aveu, il le comprend bien, ne plaît pas du tout à Sephiroth. Une lueur qu'il n'apprécie pas passe dans son regard et il peut voir sa mâchoire se crisper. Celui-ci prend néanmoins sur lui et, après une inspiration, lance :

— Je t'écoute.

Sur un ton qui n'est pas des plus engageants, mais Genesis devine qu'il n'obtiendra pas mieux de lui. Et c'est donc après avoir opiné du chef, qu'il explique :

— Il y a de cela un peu plus d'un mois, Yazoo est venu me voir.

Avant de s'arrêter, se demandant comment présenter la suite. Comment faire comprendre à Sephiroth la détresse qui habitait son frère, ce jour-là ? Son mal-être à fleur de peau, qui l'a poussé à lui faire cette demande inconsidérée ?

— Il… disons qu'il n'allait pas très bien… même si j'ai l'impression d'utiliser un euphémisme. Mais, bref ! Il m'a demandé si je serais d'accord pour coucher avec lui et…

— Et tu as accepté.

Ce qui sonne comme un reproche, mais il a déjà compris que Sephiroth n'est pas prêt à voir leur relation d'un très bon œil, même après ses explications. Si ça pouvait toutefois lui éviter de se retrouver à la rue… et permettre à Yazoo de ne pas se sentir encore plus mal à cause de toute cette histoire…

— Pas sur le moment, non.

En réponse, Sephiroth arque un sourcil dubitatif qu'il décide d'ignorer. À l'extérieur, il peut entendre les voix de Loz et de Kadaj. Il devine que les adolescents se trouvent à proximité, sans doute adossés à la façade de l'habitation, à écouter leur conversation.

— Je… j'ai commencé par refuser. Pour les raisons que tu devines : le fait que je le connaisse depuis longtemps, notre différence d'âge… bref ! J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que tout ça, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Mais…

— Tu as accepté tout de même.

— Non, pas cette fois-là ! Et si tu pouvais éviter de me couper toutes les deux secondes, je t'en serais reconnaissant !

Et à Sephiroth de lui adresser un regard de mise en garde, lui signifiant par là qu'il n'accepte de l'écouter que parce que Yazoo y tient, mais que s'il le cherche trop, cette conversation pourrait bien tourner court. Le Banoran lève les yeux au ciel.

— D'accord, n'en fais donc qu'à ta tête si ça te chante ! (Avant de reprendre le fil de son récit :) Et comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas accepté à ce moment-là non plus. En fait… j'ai demandé à Yazoo de me laisser quelques jours de réflexion et… j'espérais un peu que de son côté, ça lui permettrait de se rendre compte que tout ça, ça n'était pas une très bonne idée et que nous ferions donc mieux d'en rester là.

— Tu as dit que Yazoo n'allait pas très bien…

Et à son froncement de sourcils soucieux, il est clair que cette information perturbe Sephiroth. Comme lui, il a déjà remarqué que Yazoo a un peu trop tendance à prendre sur lui… qu'il manque de confiance en lui, également, et puis…

_Le contraire aurait été étonnant._

Écartant les mains, il répond :

— Je crois que ce n'est pas un scoop que sa santé peut avoir tendance à lui miner le moral. Et… disons… qu'il s'est mis à pleurer… parce qu'il avait le sentiment d'être un poids pour nous… enfin. (Se remémorant la scène, le chagrin de Yazoo, à ce moment-là, il fronce les sourcils.) J'ai essayé de le rassurer, mais… ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à son idée et il m'a expliqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles il avait dû renoncer à cause de sa santé fragile et que ça… sa sexualité… eh bien, devoir faire une croix dessus, je crois que ça l'aurait détruit pour de bon. Et puis, comme il avait le sentiment que c'était la seule chose qui était à sa portée…

— Donc, c'était avant que Kadaj ne téléphone à Kunsel, comprend Sephiroth.

Genesis approuve d'un hochement de tête. Sephirot, lui, ne le regarde même plus. La contrariété, mais aussi l'anxiété, se lisent sur son visage et, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il se mordille le pouce.

— Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi c'est auprès de toi qu'il est venu se confier !

Et dans son ton, Genesis croit deviner… quoi ? De la jalousie ? Et sans doute de la douleur, aussi. Un sentiment d'échec, celui de ne pas avoir été là au moment où son frère s'apprêtait à commettre cette bêtise; de ne pas avoir deviné l'étendue de son mal-être, surtout…

— Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire pour lui, au juste ? (Et comme Sephiroth lui décoche un regard noir, il ajoute :) Franchement, essaye un peu de te mettre à sa place : tu penses vraiment qu'il se serait senti de venir te trouver pour… quoi ? Te dire qu'il avait certains besoins qu'il désespérait de voir comblés ?

— Au moins, j'aurais pu l'écouter.

— Et son problème n'en serait pas moins resté entier. Je veux dire, tout comme moi, je ne suis pas certain que tu aurais eu l'esprit assez vif pour songer à la solution que lui a ensuite proposé Kadaj. (Il hausse les épaules.) Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais ce morveux a assuré, sur ce coup.

À l'extérieur, un grognement auquel il ne prête pas attention.

— Et toi, reprend Sephiroth, en croisant les bras. Quand tu as su que Kadaj cherchait quelqu'un pour son frère, tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était le bon moment pour arrêter tout ça ?

— Si…, commence Genesis. Mais…

Mais le jour où il a appris la nouvelle, il s'est produit un petit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Oui, outre le fait qu'à ce moment-là Yazoo lui en voulait encore de son comportement – et que venir le trouver pour lui dire qu'il préférait en rester là aurait aggravé les choses –, le soir, il y avait eu cet évènement…

_On peut presque appeler ça un coup de foudre._

Seulement, difficile de parler de ça à Sephiroth. Car si en plus du reste, celui-ci venait à apprendre qu'il a des sentiments pour Yazoo… vraiment, il ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Il décide donc de laisser ça de côté pour le moment et reprend :

— Mais même avec ça, Yazoo ne voulait pas renoncer.

Ce qui n'est pas un mensonge. Le jeune homme, en effet, n'a pas abandonné son idée première après la nouvelle qu'il pourrait peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un de son âge – avec qui il lui serait possible d'entamer une relation. Il s'est au contraire montré de plus en plus audacieux et… bon ! Bien sûr, il ne peut pas se poser complètement en victime, ici. Il continuait d'hésiter… d'hésiter et d'hésiter encore, se montrant lâche là où, s'il avait vraiment souhaité que les choses s'arrêtent, il lui aurait fallu prendre le taureau par les cornes et expliquer à Yazoo, fermement, pourquoi ils ne devraient pas avoir cette relation. Et surtout, s'en tenir à sa décision. Ne pas céder. Peu importe ses sentiments, ou la souffrance de Yazoo ou…

_Oui, c'est arrivé parce que je le voulais bien._

— Quant à moi… disons que… eh bien… j'ai moi aussi fini par en avoir envie.

Un aveu risqué, mais il ne peut pas continuellement se retrancher derrière Yazoo pour sauver sa peau. Par respect pour lui, il se doit d'assumer sa part de responsabilité. Même s'il a encore le sentiment de minimiser celle-ci.

Aussitôt, les traits de Sephiroth se durcissent.

— Tu en avais envie…

Et dans sa voix, seul le mépris est audible.

— Et à aucun moment tu n'as estimé qu'au lieu d'obéir à tes hormones, il aurait été préférable d'encourager Yazoo à se chercher quelqu'un de son âge ?

— Je l'y ai encouragé, répond Genesis, piqué au vif. Et je continue, d'ailleurs. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, lui et moi.

— Encore heureux. Dans le cas contraire, je t'aurais déjà tué.

Et à Genesis de sentir un frisson lui courir le long du dos. Bon… eh bien au moins, il est fixé. Si un jour il ose se déclarer à Yazoo et que celui-ci accepte de sortir avec lui, ça ne risque, mais alors pas du tout de passer avec Sephiroth. Il n'imagine même pas la scène que ça provoquera, pas plus que les répercussions de celle-ci sur Yazoo. Ce qui est bien ce qui l'inquiète le plus.

_Est-ce que ça pourrait le mettre en froid avec sa famille ?_

Il en doute, même si la peur ne peut s'empêcher de pointer le bout de son nez. Car si une telle chose devait se produire, ce serait dévastateur pour Yazoo.

_Mais non, Sephiroth ne lui ferait jamais ça…_

Il revient à ce dernier.

— Écoute, je suis d'accord avec toi : ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Yazoo, c'est un garçon de son âge. Il n'empêche qu'il a dix-huit ans et que s'il a envie d'avoir des aventures…

— Avec des personnes qui auraient moralement dû ne rien tenter avec lui, tu veux dire ?

— D'accord, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… mais… maintenant que c'est fait… je… c'est un grand garçon, bon sang !

— Tu t'enfonces, Genesis.

En réponse, Genesis pince les lèvres. C'est sans doute vrai, mais la panique recommence à le submerger. Car à part dans le mur, il ne voit pas tellement où le mène cette conversation. L'impression, aussi, que, quoi qu'il dise, rien ne le rachètera aux yeux de Sephiroth.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci attaque de nouveau :

— Tes questions à propos de notre sexualité, à moi et Angeal…

Sentant son dos se couvrir de sueur, Genesis peste contre la mémoire de son ami. Était-il vraiment obligé de se rappeler ce détail malheureux ?

— Tu avais déjà couché avec Yazoo, à ce moment-là ?

— Non…

— Mais tu t'apprêtais à le faire, c'est pourquoi tu es venu fouiner de notre côté pour savoir…

— Si je l'ai fait, c'est seulement parce que…

— Parce que tu voulais t'assurer que ça en valait le coup, peut-être ?

Genesis secoue la tête. Bien conscient que le terrain sur lequel le mène Sephiroth est plus que glissant.

— Non. Parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre moi et Yazoo… et que je m'inquiétais. À cause de certaines sensations que je…

Il se tait à nouveau, mal à l'aise face au regard perçant de son ami.

— J'avais juste peur d'avoir été manipulé par son héritage. (Et comme les yeux de Sephiroth s'étrécissent, il hausse les épaules et ajoute :) C'est compliqué, d'accord ? Mais pour te répondre, non, je ne suis pas venu vous voir parce que je projetais de coucher avec Yazoo. J'étais encore incertain à ce moment-là et bien décidé à tout arrêter si je me rendais compte que c'était elle qui…

Avant de marquer un nouveau silence, pas certain de savoir s'il doit continuer.

— Oui ? le presse Sephiroth.

— J'avais peur que l'attirance que je commençais à ressentir pour lui était le fait de mon instinct de Réunion.

Cette fois, c'est du côté de Sephiroth que vient le silence. Un silence long, terrible, qui lui fait craindre pour la suite. La façon que son ami a de le fixer lui ferait presque peur.

— Et si Yazoo se trouvait quelqu'un…, commence Sephiroth.

— Seph' ! À mon retour, je pensais avoir une conversation avec Yazoo à ce sujet. Il semblait bien s'entendre avec le dernier garçon que Kunsel lui a trouvé et je ne voulais pas continuer à faire quoi que ce soit avec lui dans ces conditions…

— Mais ils ont décidé de ne pas aller plus loin.

— Oui, c'est ce que Yazoo m'a appris tout à l'heure.

Sephiroth prend une inspiration.

— Entre toi et Yazoo, j'espère que tu es bien conscient que c'est fini ? Si jamais je te surprends encore à tourner autour de mon frère, je…

— Seph', Yazoo a dix-huit ans !

— Et il est donc encore bien jeune. Qui plus est…

— Qui plus est tu n'as pas le droit de contrôler sa vie sexuelle ! Je sais que ce genre de trucs, ça ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ton frère. Et je crois que c'est à lui de décider si, oui ou non, il veut continuer de me fréquenter.

— Parce que tu t'imagines que tu auras encore le droit d'approcher de cette maison ?

Et au malaise de Genesis de refaire surface, plus violent que jamais. Comme il le craignait, cette conversation n'aura servi à rien. Sephiroth est toujours décidé à le mettre à la porte et lui…

_Il ne peut pas me faire ça !_

Car il ne voit pas bien où il pourrait aller, si ça se produisait. Il ne veut pas quitter cette famille et rien que l'idée d'être séparé d'eux l'angoisse. D'un sens, ils sont tout ce qu'il lui reste. Et il n'a pas envie de perdre le seul encrage qui existe encore dans sa vie.

Quant à Yazoo…

— Est-ce que tu as pensé à sa réaction si tu me chasses d'ici ?

Et comme Sephiroth arque un sourcil, un soupçon d'avertissement dans le regard que Genesis préfère ignorer, il poursuit :

— C'est vrai, j'essaye de sauver ma peau. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je suis ici chez moi et cette famille… que tu le veuilles ou non, Seph', c'est aussi la mienne.

— Ce sont mes frères et il s'agit de ma maison.

— Mais tu ne leur as pas demandé leur avis. Ça a beau être ta maison, je pense qu'Angeal a le droit de donner son avis. Et puis Yazoo…

— Laisse-le en dehors de ça !

— Et donc, tu vas continuer à le traiter comme enfant ?

— Non, mais…

— Seph', bon sang, arrête d'être bouché cinq minutes ! Tu me fiches à la porte, et après ? Tu fais quoi de Yazoo ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne va pas se sentir coupable ? Il est déjà couché en ce moment, quelles conséquences tu penses que la culpabilité aura sur sa santé ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'il vive avec ça ?

— Ce n'est pas lui le responsable, ici !

— Sans doute pas, mais ça reviendra au même pour Yazoo. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Dans le regard de son ami, la colère éclate. Il croit d'ailleurs que celui-ci va se lever pour le frapper, mais au final, Sephiroth se contente de rester là. À le fixer, les lèvres pincées et le teint un peu plus blafard que d'ordinaire. Puis, sans un mot, il repousse sa chaise et se dirige vers le frigidaire. En ouvre le congélateur pour y récupérer l'un des moutons de Yazoo.

Devinant que leur conversation vient de prendre fin, Genesis lui lance :

— Dis-moi que je peux rester, bon sang !

Mais la détresse qui perce dans sa voix ne semble pas atteindre son ami, qui quitte en silence la cuisine…


	4. Chapter 4

8

Après avoir aidé Yazoo à prendre son médicament, Angeal s'est installé à son chevet, sur un tabouret que lui et ses frères ont l'habitude de laisser prendre la poussière dans un coin et d'encombrer plus que de raison. Plongé dans ses pensées, il observe Yazoo qui, toujours blafard et son mouton sur le front, a fermé les yeux. Comme à son habitude, il s'est entortillé dans ses couvertures, de telle sorte qu'il ne voit qu'une partie de son visage dont les traits tirés ne lui plaisent pas.

Les bras croisés, il prend une inspiration. Il espère que la conversation entre Seph' et Genesis se sera bien déroulée, car il n'a aucune envie de voir d'autres conflits éclater sous leur toit. Le problème, c'est que son compagnon peut être têtu jusqu'à la bêtise, par moment. Quant à son ami d'enfance… eh bien, disons que celui-là a le chic pour énerver les autres.

Entendant Yazoo remuer dans son lit, il baisse à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Les paupières du jeune homme sont à présent entrouvertes et c'est un regard quelque peu hagard qu'il jette autour de lui. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait faire ici. Puis son attention se porte sur Angeal et celui-ci peut voir la mémoire lui revenir. La peur fait briller son regard quand il questionne :

— Gen'… ?

— Lui et ton frère discutent encore. Ne t'inquiète pas, si Seph' se montre trop borné, j'interviendrai en faveur de Genesis. (Il hausse les épaules.) Il a beau être insupportable, il reste mon ami et je ne vais pas le laisser se faire mettre à la porte sans lever le petit doigt.

Propos qui semblent rassurer Yazoo, dont les traits se détendent. Ses paupières se ferment à nouveau, trop lourdes pour qu'il les garde plus longtemps ouvertes. Et après quelques secondes d'un silence total, Angeal questionne :

— Ce n'est pas Genesis qui a fait le premier pas, pas vrai ? (Et comme Yazoo entrouvre à nouveau les paupières, ses sourcils clairsemés prenant une courbe soucieuse, Angeal ajoute :) C'est un idiot, mais à la réflexion, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été te faire des avances… en fait, je l'imagine même mal s'intéresser à toi sans y être encouragé.

En réponse, Yazoo se contente de hausser les épaules avec lassitude. Prenant ça pour un oui, Angeal plisse les yeux.

— Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui, Yazoo ?

Car c'est bien là la question qu'il se pose depuis tout à l'heure. Y a-t-il, ou n'y a-t-il pas de sentiments entre ces deux-là. Les explications de Genesis, jusqu'à présent, lui font surtout penser à une relation uniquement sexuelle, mais… il n'y croit pas vraiment. Non, ça le surprendrait que Genesis se soit lancé dans une aventure pareille sans une bonne raison.

Yazoo met un moment à lui répondre. Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, il hésite, craignant certainement de rendre la situation encore plus compliquée. Et quand il se décide à reprendre la parole, sa voix a tout d'un murmure :

— Je sais pas…

— Tu sais pas ?

— Je m'entends bien avec lui… mais je sais pas si…

— Tu te vois sortir avec lui, complète Angeal pour lui.

À nouveau, Yazoo semble hésiter. Il ramène un peu plus ses couvertures contre lui, disparaît presque complètement derrière quand il avoue :

— Je lui ai demandé… de sortir avec moi.

— Mais ?

— Mais…, commence Yazoo, et Angeal sent bien que cette simple conversation le draine du peu de force qu'il lui reste. Il m'a repoussé…

Il va demander « pourquoi », mais ne veut pas éprouver Yazoo plus qu'il ne l'est. Il a l'air de toute façon plutôt paumé et sans doute est-ce aussi pour cette raison que Genesis n'a pas voulu sortir avec lui.

_Mais celui-là, je le soupçonne de nous cacher quelque chose… !_

Aussi dès que Sephiroth en aura terminé avec lui, il compte bien avoir une petite conversation en tête à tête avec. Histoire de lui tirer du nez les vers que son compagnon aura manqués.

— Tu vas le dire à grand frère… ?

— Pour aggraver encore les choses ? lui répond Angeal. Aucune chance, je crois que j'ai suffisamment créé de problèmes comme ça pour aujourd'hui !

Sa réponse a de nouveau fait disparaître la peur du regard de Yazoo. Celui-ci semble d'ailleurs sur le point de se rendormir, quand Sephiroth refait son apparition. Et dans sa main, un mouton.

— Alors ? s'enquiert Angeal.

— Alors tu peux aller dire à ton ami qu'il peut rester, lui répond Sephiroth, d'une voix sans doute un peu trop tranchante.

Puis il entreprend d'échanger le mouton que Yazoo porte déjà avec le nouveau, n'adressant pas même un regard à Angeal, comme si, dans le fond, il lui en voulait de quelque chose. Préférant ne pas s'attarder là-dessus, son compagnon se lève pour aller s'acquitter de sa mission.

Resté seul avec Yazoo, Sephiroth l'observe un instant en silence.

— Ça va un peu mieux ?

Et à Yazoo d'opiner du chef, avant de questionner, sans oser affronter le regard de son aîné.

— Déçu ?

Sephiroth fronce ses sourcils.

— Bien sûr que non, répond-il, avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule. J'essaye de me mettre à ta place… même si ce n'est pas simple pour moi. Tu sais, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu…

Avant de se taire, de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et d'avouer :

— En fait si, je crois que je peux comprendre, mais… je suis tellement énervé ! Pas contre toi, mais…

— Contre Genesis… ? (Et comme Sephiroth pince les lèvres en réponse, Yazoo s'assied tant bien que mal, son drap lui glissant de la tête.) Tu sais, il ne m'a pas forcé. C'est moi qui…

— Je sais.

— Il ne voulait vraiment pas au début. Mais je n'ai pas arrêté d'insister et…

— Oui, je sais aussi.

— Mais tu lui en veux quand même.

Et disant cela, Yazoo baisse la tête – la culpabilité ressurgissant en lui. Il devine sans peine que sa relation entre son frère et Genesis va être tendue, à partir de maintenant… et ça aussi, en définitif, c'est de sa faute.

— Je lui en veux, oui, lui répond Sephiroth. Je lui en veux terriblement, mais… en vérité, je crois que celui contre qui je suis le plus en colère, c'est moi-même. (Et comme Yazoo lève à nouveau les yeux dans sa direction, c'est au tour de son frère de détourner les siens.) J'aurais dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas… non, je le savais. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça te pousserait à…

— Grand frère, tu n'aurais rien pu y faire.

— Tu as besoin de quelqu'un dans ta vie, je le conçois très bien. Et si tu étais venu m'en parler, nous aurions pu… essayer de te trouver quelqu'un beaucoup plus tôt.

— Moi et Genesis, on ne sort pas ensemble.

— Mais c'est parce que tu n'avais personne d'autre sous la main que tu t'es finalement tourné vers lui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que si nous avions pu prendre le problème beaucoup plus tôt…

— Tu… tu sais…, le coupe Yazoo.

Avant d'hésiter à poursuivre. D'une main tremblante, il replace convenablement son mouton au niveau de son front, bat mollement des paupières, comme l'épuisement qui le harcèle se fait de plus en plus lourd à chaque seconde. Son corps arrive au bout de ses limites, mais il sait qu'ils ont besoin d'avoir cette conversation maintenant. Parce que la prochaine fois qu'il se réveillera, peut-être que les choses se seront de nouveau dégradées. Mais s'il peut expliquer son point de vue avant de sombrer pour de bon…

— Je ne regrette pas… ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Genesis.

Et au niveau de sa gorge, une boule qui grossit et qui voudrait pouvoir l'étouffer. Il n'ose de nouveau plus regarder Sephiroth, craignant trop sa réaction. De découvrir la colère, sinon la réprobation, dans son expression. Seulement, il peut difficilement taire cette vérité : ce qu'il se passe entre lui et Genesis, actuellement, ça lui plaît. Ça lui plaît beaucoup. D'un sens, c'est déjà un peu comme s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et… depuis qu'ils ont franchi le pas, il a le sentiment qu'ils sont plus complices que jamais.

La question d'Angeal lui revient à l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il pourrait être amoureux de Genesis ? Ça ne lui est encore jamais arrivé, mais…

_Je suis vraiment bien, avec lui._

Et il se demande s'il pourrait vivre la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre que le Banoran.

Il s'est d'ailleurs pas mal interrogé sur ses sentiments, au cours de la semaine d'absence de celui-ci. Et s'il est toujours incapable de donner une réponse définitive, il est certain que ceux qu'il éprouve à l'égard de Genesis sont bien trop ambigus pour ne pas être suspects… et sans doute est-ce à cause d'eux qu'il a finalement senti qu'entre lui et Colin, ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner.

Néanmoins, il est certain d'une chose à présent : c'est que si ça devait devenir plus sérieux entre eux, alors ça provoquerait de nouvelles complications au sein de sa famille. Et il se demande s'il serait capable d'affronter ça. Genesis lui a déjà posé la question… et lui aussi, il y a déjà réfléchi. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir quelque chose d'aussi violent. Que ce serait aussi dur à vivre. Et puis, si à cause de lui, Genesis devait finalement être chassé de chez eux…

_Est-ce que grand frère ferait ça ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment le mettre à la porte si jamais on venait à sortir ensemble ?_

L'idée accroît son malaise et il sent ses tremblements s'aggraver.

— Donc…, lui dit Sephiroth, d'une voix qui ne respire pas la joie de vivre. Tu comptes continuer ?

Yazoo lui adresse un regard par en bas. Un regard incertain.

— Je…

Devinant sans mal les causes de son hésitation, Sephiroth ajoute :

— Je préfère que tu sois franc avec moi. Et je ne me fâcherai pas contre toi, même si tu décides de continuer à… avoir une liaison avec cet imbécile. Je ne te dis pas que je l'accepterai de gaieté de cœur, mais… s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle il a sans doute raison, c'est que tu es assez grand pour décider de ça par toi-même.

Et à Yazoo d'opiner lentement du chef. Encore un peu hésitant, mais néanmoins rassuré.

— La réponse est oui, si je comprends bien ?

À nouveau, Yazoo opine du chef. Son expression se crispe, dans l'attente de la réaction de son frère. Après l'avoir observé un court instant, celui-ci pousse un soupir et le prend dans ses bras.

— D'accord, Yazoo. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… alors fais comme tu l'entends. Mais si je le soupçonne de profiter de toi d'une façon ou d'une autre…

— Grand frère…

— Je tiens juste à ce que ce soit clair. Même si tu es majeur, tu es bien plus jeune que lui. Alors… que ça lui plaise ou non, je vais le garder à l'œil. Et au moindre écart, il aura de mes nouvelles !

Yazoo ne tente pas de protester cette fois, comprend que ce serait inutile et n'a, de toute façon, déjà plus la force de rendre son étreinte à son aîné, alors pour le reste…

Sentant son épuisement, Sephiroth l'aide à se recoucher. Puis il lui prend la main et, tandis que Yazoo bat mollement des paupières, la torpeur le gagnant à nouveau, il lui dit :

— Je t'aime, Yazoo. Ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi, d'accord ?

Et comme un marmonnement lointain lui parvient, il ajoute :

— Et on va te trouver quelqu'un. Je t'en donne ma parole.

Cette fois, Yazoo se contente de fermer les yeux. Et quand l'oubli l'emporte finalement, l'angoisse est revenue poindre le bout de son nez à la frontière de son esprit…


	5. Chapter 5

9

Toujours installé à la table de la cuisine, Genesis est l'image même de l'abattement. Le dos ployant en avant, il s'est pris la tête entre les mains, pas certain de savoir ce qu'il convient de faire à présent. L'incertitude dans laquelle Sephiroth l'a laissé le ronge; l'idée de perdre cette famille, mais également Yazoo, lui donnerait presque la nausée. Et quand il entend des pas dans le couloir, c'est presque d'un bond qu'il redresse sa position, tournant en direction d'Angeal un regard où l'espoir se mêle à la crainte.

— Allez, viens. J'ai deux mots à te dire, lui lance son ami en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

C'est avec précipitation que Genesis se remet debout, manque presque de trébucher dans la manœuvre et s'empresse d'emboîter le pas d'Angeal. Comme ils pénètrent dans son appartement, l'expression lugubre de son ami d'enfance ne manque pas d'aggraver sa terreur et c'est d'une voix tendue qu'il questionne :

— Seph'… ?

— Accepte que tu restes, lui répond Angeal.

— Minerva soit louée ! soupire Genesis en se laissant tomber sur son siège de bureau.

— Je crois que tu peux surtout remercier Yazoo, grommelle Angeal en attrapant le repose-pieds qui se trouve sous le bureau. L'idée qu'il te mette à la porte le rend tellement malade que Seph' ne prendra pas le risque d'aggraver ses problèmes de santé.

Puis il s'installe sur son siège de fortune et jette un regard autour de lui, s'attarde plus particulièrement sur le lit aux draps encore défaits où il a surpris son ami et Yazoo. Avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, il a l'impression que l'évènement remonte à une éternité, alors qu'en vérité…

_Tout le monde était heureux de son retour, et maintenant…_

Maintenant, il devine sans mal que cette histoire va continuer de créer des tensions au sein de leur famille. Et que la soirée, en particulier, est fichue.

_Il n'en rate vraiment pas une._

À force, il devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude, mais… s'il y en a un qui est champion pour provoquer des problèmes et s'attirer des ennuis, c'est bien son ami d'enfance. D'un sens, c'en est presque impressionnant !

Revenant à Genesis, dont les doigts nerveux sont venus se perdre dans les poils de sa barbe, il ajoute :

— Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux discuter avec toi.

Et à son ami de se raidir.

— Laisse-moi deviner… je vais avoir droit à une leçon de morale en règle comme tu sais si bien les faire ?

— Je pourrais, confirme Angeal en croisant les bras. Mais je crois que tu en as déjà suffisamment bavé comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

— Par la Déesse, oui ! Toi, au moins, tu es un véritable ami.

— Sephiroth est un véritable ami, lui aussi.

— Eh bien, aujourd'hui, il n'en donne pas l'impression !

— Tu sais qu'il a des réactions excessives quand il s'agit de ses frères… il va se calmer.

— Excessives, renifle Genesis, amer. Si tu veux mon avis, le mot est faible. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, non ? Il m'a accusé d'avoir abusé de Yazoo. Moi, abuser d'un de ces gosses ! Si je ne m'étais pas retenu…

Il ne termine toutefois pas, prend une longue inspiration et ferme les yeux, le temps pour lui de contrôler ses émotions. Il n'est pas certain de s'être déjà senti aussi insulté de toute sa vie… sinon, humilié. Non, vraiment, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sephiroth puisse avoir une si piètre opinion de lui… surtout aujourd'hui. Comme si toutes les années qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble ne comptaient pas !

— Enfin bref, reprend-il. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

— De Yazoo…

Et à Genesis de lui décocher un regard de reproche.

— Tu m'as dit que tu n'allais pas me faire la morale !

— Et je n'ai pas menti. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Les lèvres pincées, Genesis continue d'être sur la défensive; a le sentiment que ce qui va suivre ne va pas lui plaire du tout, quoiqu'en dise Angeal. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, après une seconde ou deux de silence, se décide à lui poser la même question qu'à Yazoo :

— Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ?

L'espace d'un instant, Genesis reste bêtement là, à le fixer, la bouche entrouverte et le regard rond. Puis il pousse un rire nerveux et détourne les yeux.

— Amoureux de lui ? Vraiment, Angeal ? Je m'attendais à tout, mais certainement pas à une idée pareille.

— Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question.

— Parce qu'il n'y a pas de réponse à donner ! Franchement, tu t'imagines que je pourrais…

— Oui, Gen'. Je crois que tu pourrais.

— Eh bien bravo, Angeal, je vois que tu as toi aussi une sacrée opinion de moi !

Angeal prend une inspiration. Bon, Genesis commence déjà à lui taper sur le système, mais il sent bien que la panique l'habite en cet instant.

— Gen', je ne suis pas là pour t'engueuler. Je veux juste que tu me dises la vérité.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

— Ça changerait que j'aurai une meilleure compréhension de ce qui t'a décidé à répondre aux avances de Yazoo.

— Comme je l'ai dit à Sephiroth, j'ai simplement eu de la compassion pour lui et…

— Tu tiens à ce point à ce que je me foute en rogne ?

Genesis serre les poings. Toujours sur la défensive et n'ayant aucune envie d'être encore critiqué aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, il est vrai que toute cette histoire commence à lui peser et qu'il aurait bien besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Seulement, la méfiance l'habite encore et, quand il reprend finalement la parole, c'est d'une voix agressive.

— Je te préviens que si tu es venu ici pour me juger…

— Bon sang, Gen' ! Tu vas accoucher, oui ?

Leur affrontement visuel dure un court instant; temps au cours duquel Genesis peut sentir la colère, puis la peur, suivie de la panique, le traverser. Le regard d'Angeal est fixe, déterminé. Un regard qu'il connaît bien. Auquel il a déjà eu souvent affaire depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Et comme chaque fois, il se sent finalement faiblir. S'en agace, mais se retrouve presque malgré lui à avouer du bout des lèvres :

— Je l'aime, oui.

Le simple fait de prononcer ces mots brise comme une barrière en lui. Emporte sa réticence sur son passage, pour laisser s'écouler un flot de paroles précipitées, comme si elles craignaient que si elles ne se déversaient pas très vite, alors leur chance de venir au monde leur serait à jamais interdite :

— Je ne comprends même pas comment c'est arrivé ! Un instant, tout était normal, et celui d'après, c'était là ! Et maintenant ça m'obsède, ça me bouffe et j'ai peur de finir par craquer et de tout lui avouer d'un coup, au plus mauvais moment qui soit. Bon sang, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Et avec tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui… avec tout ça… je… je ne sais même plus ce que je suis censé faire !

— Parce que tu comptes te déclarer ?

— Garde ton jugement pour toi, je t'en prie !

— Je ne te jugeais pas, je te posais seulement la question.

Pinçant à nouveau les lèvres, Genesis se masse le front d'une main. Grommelle, avant de répondre :

— J'y pense, en tout cas. Trop, si tu veux mon avis. Mais à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de me sentir prêt… je finis par hésiter… et par me dire que ce n'est sans doute pas une si bonne idée… que je ferais mieux d'y réfléchir davantage ou bien…

— Lui laisser la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un de son âge.

— Si tu crois que ce n'est pas ce que je lui souhaite, alors c'est que tu me connais mal !

— Mais tu penses tout de même à te déclarer, lui rappelle Angeal. Pourtant, tu sais que Kadaj essaye de lui trouver quelqu'un, non ?

— Et je l'ai encouragé dans cette direction ! Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'avec Colin… il finirait par se passer quelque chose, mais…

— Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient décidé de rester amis.

— Et moi, j'étais prêt à m'effacer, réplique Genesis avec des gestes de la main agacés. J'hésitais même à dire à Yazoo… à lui dire que nous deux, peut-être… si avec Colin, ça continuait de progresser… !

— Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas été jaloux.

Genesis lui décoche un regard noir.

— Bien sûr que j'ai été jaloux, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien d'imaginer Yazoo avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais contrairement à ce que toi et Seph' semblez penser, je ne suis pas égoïste. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui !

Préférant ne pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin, ayant en réalité pas mal à dire sur certains travers égoïstes de son ami, Angeal se contente d'opiner du chef.

— Et maintenant… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Car c'est bien la question la plus importante, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi.

Semblant perdre brusquement toute combativité, Genesis s'avachit dans son siège. Les épaules basses et une main portée à son front, c'est non sans amertume qu'il répond :

— Maintenant, je n'en ai plus la moindre idée. Je m'étais dit que… que si je rentrais et que je voyais que ça n'avait finalement pas collé entre Yazoo et Colin, alors peut-être que je pourrais envisager de me jeter à l'eau. Mais avec la scène d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus tellement certain d'avoir envie de prendre ce risque.

— Parce que Sephiroth pourrait te mettre pour de bon à la porte ?

— Parce que si ça doit rendre la situation encore plus éprouvante, je ne suis pas certain que Yazoo le supporterait. Il s'est écroulé. Et je suis sûr qu'il va mettre des jours à récupérer. Et si la prochaine fois, ça avait un réel impacte sur sa santé ? Si ça la dégradait encore davantage ? Oui, j'ai peur qu'on me chasse d'ici, mais ce que je crains surtout, c'est que Yazoo ne soit pas capable de supporter tout ce bordel.

— Et c'est pour cette raison que tu as refusé de sortir avec lui quand il t'en a fait la proposition ?

Genesis sursaute, ne s'étant pas attendu à voir cet évènement arriver sur le tapis.

— Comment tu… ?

— Yazoo, le coupe Angeal avec un haussement d'épaules. Il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure.

— Ah !

Revoyant parfaitement la scène, Genesis ne se sent pas tellement glorieux en cet instant.

— Disons que… ça en faisait partie. Mais il y avait aussi que j'avais encore besoin d'y réfléchir et puis… hum… je me disais que ça laisserait le temps à Yazoo de faire d'autres rencontres… enfin, façon de parler ! Mais… comment te dire ? Disons que… (Il se secoue et c'est d'une voix un peu plus assurée qu'il termine :) J'ai sans doute été également un peu vexé, sur le moment.

Et à Angeal de hausser les sourcils. De nouveau pas très fier, Genesis se trémousse sur son siège.

— J'avais le sentiment qu'il ne me proposait ça que parce que… eh bien… ça lui éviterait de se fatiguer à chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

— Forcément…, soupire Angeal.

Pas tellement surpris d'apprendre ça, en vérité.

— J'ai été stupide, d'accord ? Tu sais comment je suis… j'ai tendance à avoir mon petit ego et…

— Tu es sûr que « petit » est le terme qui convient ?

— Haha !

— Mais pour résumer, tu n'es donc plus tellement certain de te déclarer ?

Genesis lève un doigt, avant d'hésiter et de réfléchir à la question.

— Disons… que la balance des contres vient de gagner un poids considérable aujourd'hui.

— Et si c'était Yazoo qui te faisait une déclaration ?

Possibilité qu'Angeal ne compte pas exclure. Car de son point de vue, il lui semble très probable que ça finisse par se produire. Il n'a pas suffisamment discuté avec Yazoo pour savoir si, oui ou non, celui-ci pourrait bien avoir le béguin pour son ami, mais…

— Tu penses que je ferais une erreur, le questionne Genesis en retour, si j'acceptais d'y répondre ?

Et à nouveau, celui-ci lui semble avoir perdu toute combativité. Angeal hausse les épaules.

— Pas à moi de te le dire.

— Mais de ton point de vue, est-ce que tu trouverais ça… ?

— Gen' ! C'est oui ou c'est non ?

Il devine Genesis sur le point d'insister, celui-ci ayant visiblement plus que besoin d'être rassuré, mais… au final, il avoue :

— Eh bien, je suppose que dans ces conditions, je me déclarerais aussi…

Avant de s'assurer que Yazoo est bien conscient des difficultés que ça risquerait de créer au sein de sa famille et qu'il se sent prêt à les affronter. Il a d'ailleurs le sentiment que le jeune homme s'en agacerait. Qu'il lui reprocherait de se répéter, d'essayer encore de le décourager. De le traiter comme un gamin, aussi, sans doute. Mais ce serait plus fort que lui.

Revenant à Angeal, qui n'a toujours rien dit, il laisse sa main glisser le long de son accoudoir. Dans un geste nerveux.

— Est-ce que tu nous soutiendrais si nous finissions par sortir ensemble ? (Avant d'ajouter, agacé :) Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à attendre de Sephiroth, encore moins de Kadaj, ni même de Loz, mais… je t'avoue que de savoir qu'au moins quelqu'un, au sein de cette maudite famille, ne nous condamnerait pas, ça me…

— Je vous soutiendrai, oui.

— Vraiment ? Sans râler ? Ni même essayer de nous faire la morale ?

— Je ne te dis pas que je n'éprouverais pas certaines réserves, mais… si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez…

Et à Genesis de sentir, enfin, un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

— Je retire tout le mal que j'ai pu dire de toi jusqu'à présent : tu es une perle, Angeal !

Angeal ne se donne même pas la peine de répondre à ça. Préfère se lever pour annoncer :

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il se fait tard et j'ai encore le dîner à préparer !

— Ne comptez pas sur ma compagnie, lui dit Genesis. Non seulement je n'ai pas faim, mais en plus, je pense avoir assez donné pour aujourd'hui.

— Je m'en doutais… je laisserai ta part au frigidaire.

— Plus qu'un ami, presque un frère. Dans une autre vie, peut-être que c'est de toi que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux…

— Oui, eh bien, que ce soit dans cette vie ou une autre, abstiens-t'en !

— Oh, je suis persuadé que le Angeal d'une autre vie serait d'un avis contraire après avoir goûté à mes prouesses sexuelles.

Et sur les lèvres de Genesis, un sourire narquois. Préférant ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, Angeal se contente de marcher en direction de la porte en grommelant. Mais alors qu'il va pour l'ouvrir, une hésitation le prend.

— Tu es borné, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers son ami. Tu te comportes encore trop souvent comme un gamin et tu es parfois si insupportable que je ne sais pas par quel miracle je ne t'ai toujours pas étranglé. (Et son regard se faisant accusateur, il termine :) Et je reste convaincu que tu n'es pas étranger à la disparation de mes jacinthes.

— Pitié ! Et après c'est moi que tu viens traiter de gamin ?

— Mais ! poursuit Angeal, sans prêter attention à son intervention. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que Yazoo a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui il pourra compter et qui l'aidera à prendre confiance en lui. Et tu remplis parfaitement ces deux critères.

L'espace d'un instant, Genesis en reste sans voix. Referme la bouche, comme il s'apprêtait à s'agacer contre les critiques – de son point de vue – injustes dont il vient d'être la cible, et peut sentir une drôle d'émotion lui tordre les entrailles. C'est finalement ému et les yeux presque humides qu'il répond :

— Merci, Angeal. J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça après tout ce qu'on a dit sur moi, aujourd'hui.


End file.
